Layover
by SamiWami
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get a bit delayed on a flight back to Torchwood. Instead of sitting in the crowded lobby, they find a better way to pass the time.


"Doctor? Oh, where are you?" Her steps echoed around the empty hallway.

He was just supposed to have gone to get her a pretzel. Half an hour later and the flight still delayed, she'd given up on patiently waiting for him and gone in search. When she passed a closed, under-construction hall of the airport on her way to the food court, a pit in her stomach led her down that way.

She opened her mouth to call out again when a hand closed over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, and she was jerked into the wall.

She sucked in a breath, struggling against the hold until her eyes focused on the messy-haired man before her. "Doctor! What the hell are you doing?" she growled, ripping his hand away from her face.

His eyes were watching her chest move up and down, and when he raised them to hers, they'd gone dramatically darker. He moved closer to her, scraping teeth and tongue down her throat.

"Is this really the time?" she gasped, arching into him. "Shouldn't we get back to the t-terminal? What if the zeppelin gets ready to leave?"

"Not gonna." Delayed for at least another… half an hour," he breathed against her collarbone before mouthing it.

"So you lured me back here for a shag?" Her hand wound into his hair.

He pulled back slightly, staring at her like she was daft. "I came back here to deal with the Gax I saw dashing through the construction tarps. But turns out it was just a rat. If I was going to lure you back here, it would've happened ages ago." He pressed his hips against hers, grinding until she whimpers. "There's better ways to pass the time than staring out the window at a zeppelin that's just sitting there."

She raised one leg, wrapping it around his waist and tugging him closer. "Hmm, and here I thought you wanted to use this trip to join the mile high club for the very first time."

He froze, every muscle in his body tensing as he pulled over her words. She laughed to herself, snaking a hand between them to work on the clasp of his trousers.

Her hand ghosting over the bulge in his pants kickstarted him into action. "Still have plenty of time for that. Who knows how much longer we'll be delayed; besides, in these conditions, the zeppelin can only rise at a rate of ten meters per—" He cut off on a groan. Still the most effective way of shutting him up mid-technobabble, she squeezed his once more through his pants before she wiggled her fingers into the waistband.

She shivered as his cool fingers inched up her sides, pulling her shirt up high enough to expose her breasts. One hand trailed down her stomach, working on the button of her jeans, while the other pulled down the cup of her bra, exposing her nipple for him to latch his lips around.

Reluctantly, she dropped her leg when he began tugging her jeans down. She toed her trainers off and let her knickers and jeans pool against the ground, then shoved his own pants and trousers down around his feet. Grinning at him, she moved her hands to his shoulders and gave a little hop, wrapping her legs around his waist as he hands moved to cup her bum and hold her up against him.

He released her nipple with a pop, growling as her wetness slid against him. Eyes focused on hers, he raised her up enough to line himself up, then thrust sharply into her. They leaned against the wall, panting and adjusting to one another.

"Attention all passengers for flight R571. The zeppelin will begin loading in ten minutes. Please be sure to gather all your luggage and check the area for any belongings. Repeat: flight R571 will begin loading in ten minutes."

Their eyes locked, matching challenging grins on their faces. "You gonna make it?" she asked him, wiggling her hips against him.

He pulled back a bit to thrust in, and his fingers gliding down to just where she wanted them made her gasp. "With you wrapped around me like this, so tight and hot and squeezing me _just. like. that._ of course I'm going to," he whispered darkly in her ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe when she groaned and arched into him.

Filthy encouragements dropped from his mouth and wrapped around her, fading everything away but the strong glide of him filling her. His fingers continually massaged her buttocks as he held her up, and his lips ghosted over her cheek, her ear, her throat, winding her tighter and tighter and heating her up until his words dissolved to gasps, groans, and "fuck"s.

Biting firmly into the cotton spread across his shoulder, she muffled her scream of release as she broke around him. He continued to thrust into her, whispering words of encouragement. She raised her hands, tangling them through his hair and scratching her nails down his scalp. He groaned low in the back of his throat, hitching up into her and spilling his seed inside her.

They slumped into the wall, both sliding towards the floor. Their eyes met, breathless giggles filling the empty hall.

"We will now be loading Class A passengers first. Please queue patiently by the flight desk."

Their giggles turned into laughs as they rolled away from each other, tugging on clothes and shoes. The Doctor slipped Rose's trainers onto her feet, tying them tighter than she usually did as she buttoned her jeans. She couldn't find her knickers; she had a suspicion that they'd disappeared into his pocket.

Hopping to his feet first, the Doctor reached down and hauled her up next to him. Their fingers wound against each other the way they always did, and she looked up into his maniac grin. "Run!" he whispered, tugging her forward towards their gate.


End file.
